Baby Kicks
by Harry Fado
Summary: Puck feels his baby kick for the first time. / Mpreg! Don't like, don't read!


**Title**: Baby Kicks**  
Author**: Fatebegins (http:// fatebegins .livejournal .com/)**  
Rating**: R / T**  
Pairing**: Puck/Kurt (Purt/Puckurt).**  
Summary**: Puck feels his baby kick for the first time**  
Disclaimer**: No Glee don't belong to me or to fatebegins, this history is not mine! But I have permission to post it here! (The original post: http:// fatebegins .livejournal .com/16643 .html )  
**Warning:** Mpreg (duh), SHMOOP (I know, strange!), wee bit of angst, blink and u miss it.

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

"I miss those days." Kurt sighed to himself, as he neatly folded his distressed Armani jeans. They'd always showcased his ass so well. The dark denim molding to his body like a second skin. Kurt had enjoyed the leers when he went out in them. Puck had called him vain, but he always got jealous when other men checked Kurt out. Kurt himself basked in the attention because hey, there was nothing wrong with being admired. Also, whenever Puck was jealous it always led to the hottest sex. One time after leaving Club Blue-where Kurt had innocently flirted back with some blonde guy- Puck had pulled him into a dark alley and fucked him against the wall, all the while demanding Kurt say that he was his. Kurt shivered at the memory, it had been cold that night but Puck's body had been like a furnace, his hands touching him everywhere. Good times.

"I think those jeans are exactly what got you into this." A deep voice announced.

Kurt looked up to see his husband grinning at him from the doorway of their bedroom, still wearing his navy uniform, badge winking under the fluorescent lights. "I think _you're_ the reason why I'm like this." Kurt brought one hand to smooth over his five month baby bump. "I can't even fit into my favorite jeans anymore."

"Never liked them much anyway." Puck smirked, his eyes drifting down Kurt's scantily clad body. "But it looks like you fit into my boxers just fine." Puck flicked his waist band gently, his fingers reaching up to grasp the hem of his shirt. "I'm starting to think you have a thing for wearing my clothes."

"They're comfy." Kurt shrugged. "And it's the least you can do seeing that I am carrying your child." Kurt felt a burst of elation at his own words, he would never get tired of saying that. He resumed folding the clean laundry, the corner of his mouth twitching in amusement as he watched his husband fidget. Puck never liked to be ignored and almost always demanded Kurt's full attention. Sure enough, two strong arms encircled his waist from behind, one hand coming up to stroke Kurt's distended belly.

"Did I tell you how gorgeous you look?" Puck kissed his neck, lips brushing down over Kurt's collar bone. "Seeing you grow with my child, it's amazing."

"You have but I never get tired of hearing it." Kurt turned in his arms, smiling up at the taller man. "How was work?" He noted the weariness on his husband's face. Puck's job was incredibly stressful and was currently taking a toll on the twenty five year old. Kurt's hand reached up to cup Puck's cheek. "Rough day?"

"Not too bad." Puck turned his face to kiss Kurt's palm. "We have some leads on the drug trafficking ring. We'll follow up on them tomorrow, first thing."

"That means another early day?" Kurt's voice was soft and he made sure to keep it free of complaint. He understood Puck's need to help others, it was something he had always known about the other man.

"Kurt…"

"Noah, it's okay, really." He pressed their mouths together in a quick kiss before moving out of his husband's warm embrace. "I'll just have Mercedes or Rachel come with me."

"Come with you?" Puck sounded confused.

"The doctor's appointment." Kurt didn't mind, he really didn't. He'd known that being married to a police officer would lead to countless late nights and worrying; that he could deal with. It just stung a bit more now that they had a baby on the way, when Puck got so caught up in his work that Kurt felt they-the baby as well as himself- were second place. "It's nothing major, I'm fine to go alone."

"Shit baby. I'm sorry, I forgot!" Puck exclaimed.

"Noah, it's okay." The laundry folded, Kurt began to put the stacks of clothing in their correct places.

"It's not okay." Puck stilled Kurt's hands, stopping him from opening the dresser drawer. "I don't ever want to make you feel like you're an after thought. You and the baby mean everything to me. You two will always come first in my life."

Tears sprang to Kurt's eyes. "Noah, I do know that." It was amazing how his husband read his thoughts sometimes. "And I'm trying to understand, I really am. The late nights and long shifts, I can do that but…I want you there when I have a doctors appointment. I need you there." Kurt bit his lip, he hated sounding so needy. "I'm sorry, I know you don't do these thing on purpose-"

"Don't apologize. You're absolutely right." Puck hugged him close. "I'm calling Ritter tomorrow and telling him I can't come in."

"Really?"

"I don't want to miss important moments with you." Puck brushed his lips against Kurt's plush mouth. "I want to be there, by your side for _every _little thing." Their kiss was soft, tender and full of promise. Kurt sighed, leaning into Puck's touch, parting his mouth for his husband's probing tongue. Puck drank in his little moans of pleasure, ending the kiss reluctantly when Kurt pulled away.

"The baby's awake." Kurt could feel the familiar fluttering within his stomach. It never ceased to amaze him and scare him at the same time. To know that he was responsible for this little life inside of him and that he or she depended on him completely for health, was humbling

"Guess she was waiting for Daddy to come home."

"Or _he _wanted to keep me up." Kurt yawned. It was past ten and since passing his fourth month, Kurt had begun keeping earlier hours not because he wanted to but because he was just simply too worn out. He'd only stayed up tonight so that he'd be able to see Puck. Usually, his husband slid into bed long after Kurt had turned in and was gone before he awoke.

"Come on." Puck led Kurt to their bed and stripped out of his uniform, down to his boxers. Kurt giggled tiredly when he saw that they matched the pair he was wearing and Puck rolled his eyes. "You're lucky I love you."

Settling unto his side, Puck spooning him, Kurt finally let his eyes fall shut. He felt safe and warm, cradled in his husbands arms while their child moved within him.

"G'night baby." Puck whispered.

"Night babe." He snuggled further back into Puck's arms.

"How do you know I wasn't talking to the actual baby? " Puck teased, his fingers trailing down Kurt's side underneath the comforter.

"You think you're so clev-" Kurt broke of with an indrawn breath , his back stiffening.

"Kurt, what happened? Are you okay?" Immediately the bedside lamp was switched on, light flooding the room. "Is it the baby?"

Kurt nodded frantically, his hand groping his side. Puck jumped out of bed, tripping on his discarded clothes in his haste as he mumbled about 911 and emergency room.

"Noah!' Kurt called after him, laughing at the other man's antics. He hadn't even realized how misleading his information was. "There's no need for an ambulance, I just…" Kurt couldn't find the words, his next sentence dissolving into laughter at the bewilderment on Puck's face. "Babe, get back into bed, come here." Puck did as he was told and as soon as he was settled in again, Kurt grabbed his hand and brought it to his side.

"What are you doing-"

"Sh!" Kurt's went still, hoping against hope that the baby would cooperate. He knew how long Puck had been waiting for this moment. Ever since Kurt had been able to feel the small flutters over a month ago. The disappointment of Puck's face when he couldn't feel the movement from the outside was obvious. Kurt was ready to forget about the whole thing when suddenly the baby kicked his side again, hard, right against the spot Puck's hand was pressed .

"She kicked me." Puck's voice was awed. "Did you feel that?"

Kurt resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "I felt it."

"Wow." Puck slid down until his face was level with the small swell of Kurt's belly. " Hi baby." He spoke to Kurt's stomach and the younger man couldn't help but smile, his own hand reaching to stroke Puck's hair. "It's Daddy and I want you to know I felt that and I'm definitely on board with signing you up for soccer as soon as you get free."

"Get free ? You make my womb sound like a prison."

Puck ignored him. "And that's your Papa, he's determined to give you a bad case of gender confusion so when we get to the doctors you have to open your legs up wide so we can prove to him you're a girl."

"Do you hear yourself?" Kurt arched a brow. "Telling your daughter to open her legs up isn't the best way to embark on fatherhood."

"Shit , you're right." Puck cringed. "Listen, baby, change of plans, you cross your ankles!"

"Why the ankles?"

"My mother always used to say that sluts crossed their legs and ladies crossed their ankles."

Kurt roared with laughter. "That's ridiculous."

"I'm not taking any chances." Puck laid his head on Kurt tummy. "Remember that girl we went to high school with? Quinn something? She got knocked up sophomore year! That is so not going to be my daughter."

"Judgmental." Kurt replied, stifling a yawn. Sleep was calling. He snuggled back against the pillows but Puck didn't move. "Babe?"

"I'm just going to talk to her for a little while longer, you get some rest mommy."

"Don't call me that." Kurt protested, the baby kicked again at the same time and judging by Puck's expression he had felt it as well. "See? Even she agrees with me."

"You said she." He grinned gleefully.

"You've finally persuaded me." Kurt flipped off the bedside lamp and closed his eyes, feeling the world fade away as Puck kissed his stomach reverently. Kurt Puckerman fell asleep with a faint smile on his face, listening to his husband talk to their unborn child.


End file.
